Baking Day
by roque872002
Summary: Jack forgets his reports and gets a nice surprise. Originally written for Ship Day 2013 - just posted earlier.


**Title: Baking Day**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack - is there any other kind of pairing?….**

**Summary: Jack forgets his reports and gets a nice surprise.**

**Season: After season 10.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the idea and Jacob and Faith). I'm just borrowing them. Making no money from this. I'm still poor.**

**Author's notes: Apparently I'm taking a slight break from "Excuse me?". A break I knew nothing about until two little fics popped into my head, the first being "D'oh!" and this being the second. Who knew… *shrugs***

**I was going to wait until Ship Day to post this, but that's so far away, and my friends on GW basically said - why not? So here it is. I blame them. I love you all.**

**Please review.**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Jack sighed heavily as he put his key in the lock of his Brownstone home in Washington DC. The home he shared with his wife Samantha O'Neill - formally Carter - and their two young children, Jacob and Faith.

He had dropped his two children off at day care before he had headed off to work, only to arrive there and realise that he had left his reports at home.

Which was why he was opening his front door again, with every intention of grabbing what he needed and leaving again. He knew that his wife would have reminded him about his reports had she been there. But she wasn't. She was in Colorado. Probably in the mountain trying to figure out another way to save the world. Or galaxy; depending on how productive she was feeling.

He pushed the door open and had barely taken a step inside before Faith ran into his legs and wrapped her small cubby arms around them.

"Hi daddy," she smiled up at him.

"Faith," he said, drawing out her name. "What are you doing here? I just dropped you off at day care an hour ago."

He picked her up and closed the door behind them. He could hear other noises in the house. The radio was on. He could hear Jacob and Faith's favourite station playing in the background. How they could listen to Radio Disney all day was beyond him. Especially since Disney was the only thing they watched on TV too.

"It's Monday, daddy. It's baking day," she replied innocently as she smiled at him.

Her speech still amazed him every time she opened her mouth. She had only turned two the previous month but she was an excellent talker. The doctors had put it down to her inability to use her legs when she had been born, leaving her to develop in other ways.

She had been premature, born seven weeks early, and not fully developed. Jack had sat by her incubator for the first month of her life, longing to hold her. The doctors had feared that because she had been so premature that she wouldn't be able to breath on her own.

They were told repeatedly to have faith. She had surprised all of the doctors as she grew. She began talking before they thought possible, but she still couldn't use her legs.

Jack longed for the day where she would take her first steps. As time went on Jack frequently longed for her to sit still.

She was a medical miracle as far as Jack was concerned. She had been through so much in her short life but she was proving herself to be a fighter.

She'd had operations on her pelvis and legs. The doctors were happy with her and expected her to have a normal childhood from then on.

Jacob on the other hand had arrived right on time with no complications or problems. Jacob took his role of big brother very seriously. He loved helping take care of his little sister.

"Monday is only baking day when mommy's here honey," Jack said as he moved further into the house.

"But mommy is here daddy. Mommy pickeded us up."

"Picked you up. Not pickeded," Jack corrected her softly as he walked them to the kitchen.

"Picked," she said, trying out the shorter word.

He stood in the doorway and smiled as he watched his wife wipe Jacob's face free of flour. The four year old squirmed within her gentle grasp.

"Jacob," Sam said softly as she continued to wipe his face. "How on earth did you manage to get margarine on the back of your neck?" she asked as she wiped her hands on the cloth.

Jacob shrugged as he pulled free of his mother. "Talent," he laughed as he ran behind his dads legs.

Sam smiled as she stood up from her crouched position on the floor. "Hey," she said as she walked towards her husband and children.

"I wasn't expecting you home until the weekend. At least."

"I escaped early," she shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thought I would spend the day with two of my favourite people while we baked for the third."

"Baking, for me?" He asked, a grin forming on his face.

"We baked you a cake daddy!" Faith announced happily. "A chocolate one!"

"I love when you come home," he whispered to Sam. He felt her smile against his chest. He loved how domesticated she became when she was in, what he referred to as, full mommy and wife mode.

"Will the cake be ready by the time I get home from work?" Jack asked Faith.

"Yup yup yup!" She giggled in response.

"Okay. I need to get back to work. I forgot my reports this morning," he sighed. "I love you," he kissed Faith's puckered up lips. "And you," he ruffled his sons hair before putting Faith on her feet and kissing his son. "And you," he added before straightening and kissing his wife soundly on the lips.

"I love you too," Sam said, a soft smile on her face.

Jack picked up his reports and walked back to the front door. He looked back and saw his three favourite people sitting on the living room floor with a selection of toys in front of them.

He watched as Faith picked up a doll and sorted her clothes. Jacob had a car in each hand and was 'racing' them across the floor. Sam pulled her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Faith handed her mother a small brush as he waved goodbye.

He knew it was going to be a long day. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day on the living room floor with his family with Disney songs playing in the background.


End file.
